


[兵团]合法雷普

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, 强奸幻想, 性转, 角色扮演
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 利哥文姐。小情侣情趣之一，角色扮演。沉迷性转，过段时间搞利妹(茶)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, リヴァエル, 兵团 - Relationship, 利威尔×埃尔文
Kudos: 37





	[兵团]合法雷普

**Author's Note:**

> 设定性转变成文姐之后身高稍微缩水一点，不然利哥对不准= =

不是错觉，的确有人跟着自己。

无论怎么调整步伐，都没法甩掉身后的脚步声，不远不近，又足以扰乱心神，鬼魅一般如影随形。拐进旧巷子之后，周围行人数量陡然减少。夏末的夜里仍然带着几分躁动的气息，面容姣好的金发女郎没喝到烂醉，保持着警觉，毕竟在深夜，独行女性容易出事，各种相关案件并不鲜见——尤其是在这种不算特别繁华的城市，与新修的大路不同，上世纪留下的街巷，狭窄逼仄，车辆无法通行，除了熟悉地形会抄近路的邻近居民，少有人影，于是这些墙垣之上也就没有安装对应的监控。

那上面只有老式的路灯，老式到甚至连透明灯罩都没有，直接地投下白晃晃的光。更有甚者，在部分巷口，路灯灯丝老化，一明一灭，闪闪烁烁的，像谁发出的摩斯电码。灯亮的时候，巷子里移动着的只有自己和自己的影子，那人很小心，即便自己出其不意地回头，也看不到身后尾随的人。而灯灭的片刻，没有视觉干扰，只有声音的世界里，那脚步声听来就格外明显。

一定是那个人。

在吧台喝酒时就有所察觉，有什么人一直在看着自己，按理说埃尔文早就习惯了来自各方的视线，嫉妒的艳羡的或者是有所求的，但今天的不同。比从前那些都要来得更露骨，更危险，仿佛仅仅凭借视奸都能将自己吞吃入腹似的，令她坐如针毡。这种不舒服的状态下不适合久留，金发女郎很快就得出了判断。难得的休息日，埃尔文却连酒也没好好喝上几杯，与相熟的酒保打过招呼之后就离开了酒吧。

出了酒吧，将店里的音乐与人声都甩在身后，埃尔文呼出了一口气。今晚确实有些闷热，她拂了拂头发，把它们顺至肩后，解开衬衫最上面的一粒扣子，露出一片光洁的肌肤。

然而进入老街后，她才发现并没有摆脱那个视奸者。身后的人保持了一段距离，但确实是跟着自己前进的方向，巷子里的脚步声是二重的。

夜深了，旧巷里除了路灯灯丝偶然的滋滋声，就只有自己和那个人的脚步声，以及自己急促的心跳声——埃尔文只想尽快穿过这条自己熟悉的小巷，高跟鞋踩得越来越慌乱。

还有几个转角，马上就要到出口了，那边就是大路，往来车辆行人很多，没事的，不会有事的……僻静小巷里，平日镇定冷静的职业女性难得地犯了个错，步履一乱，鞋跟一歪，失去平衡的埃尔文整个人登时就往前扑去。身后的人见状，快步赶上，一手搂住了她纤细的腰，这才没让人摔倒在地上。

惊魂未定，埃尔文正暗骂自己把人想得太坏，准备出声向那人道谢时，对方的手却沿着腰部的曲线逐渐往上，触及到了柔软而丰满的胸部。另一只手同时攀上了右肩，那人手掌不大，力道却惊人，埃尔文被捏住肩膀，对方指尖一用力，她疼得几乎要掉下眼泪来，转眼就被人攫入怀里，反身死死抵在旧巷子的墙上。

“别出声，不然杀了你。”对方手里藏了一把利器，冰冷的金属质感，隔了一层衣物不知是什么，正按在自己胸下，埃尔文原本想出声呼救，立即止住了声音。不管怎么说，命最要紧。

“……在酒吧里我就想操你了。”可能是长久没有开口说话过，男人的声音有些干涩而古怪。果然是那道灼热的视线，埃尔文内心叹道，之前本能地将其判断为危险的确没错。说话间，对方已收了东西，动手扯开了她的衬衫。几粒扣子瞬间弹飞出去，掉在地上，发出微弱的哀鸣。那双手很快抓住机会，一上一下地强行伸入胸罩底下，温热而略显粗糙的手掌贴上了埃尔文的乳房。

“不要……”她小声哀求，可身后的人完全置之不理，自顾自地动作着，埃尔文弹性十足的软肉上逐渐传来酥软发麻的感觉，和利威尔交往之后身体越来越习惯做爱了——

利威尔……！一想起在家等待自己归去的男友，她顿时清醒了大半，努力抵抗着男人的淫行。

“奶子真大。”男人意图不轨的双手非但没有收势，反而越发狂野，快速解了埃尔文的胸罩，一对浑圆坚挺的奶子就跳脱了出来。半球状的乳房挺立着，并不关注现下的场合是否合适，径自展示丰满的胸部。对方完全就是贴着她站，肿胀的阳具只隔着一层薄薄的布料，侵略性地顶住埃尔文的下体，火热滚烫。那只手拢住大半柔软丰盈的乳肉，指尖挑逗着敏感的乳头， 肆无忌惮揉搓挤压着埃尔文的肉体。

听到对方无耻的低俗话语，埃尔文竟然渐渐起了反应，脸颊因动情而面带红潮，小穴不知不觉地湿了起来。男人玩弄着她巨大的乳晕，富有技巧地夹紧奶头，等到它们完全挺立，又转而用指腹捻起来，带着些许手汗的掌心不断地托举摇晃着埃尔文那硕大的乳房。接连被侵犯敏感带，她不禁呜咽出声，而后很快抿紧了双唇，只是轻轻扭动起大腿，试图纾解自己下体的欲望。

“发骚了？”对方已经从抖颤的胸部发现了埃尔文的异状，手上的动作越发粗暴，可怜的奶子被任意玩弄揉搓。另一方面，男人大腿用力，强硬分开埃尔文湿润的股间，肉棒就这样顶了进去，隔着薄薄的短裤恶意地蹭弄她的阴户。

尽管尝试掐住男人的手，嫩乳和私处还是被霸道地侵占了，心有余而力不足，埃尔文羞愤难当，而且快感不由控制，明明是被猥亵，但挺立的乳头已经说明了一切。额头上沁出一层薄汗，再难矜持，金发女郎情不自禁地发出了不知该说是哀鸣还是淫乱的呻吟。

于是男人笑了起来，残酷地宣判了将要执行的举动。

“急什么，马上就操死你。”

自己就要被强奸了！埃尔文陷入了绝望，等待着巨大的肉棒撕裂身体的瞬间。但几秒过去，并未等来真正的插入，男人只是更加疯狂地加重了手上的力道。一直以来被包裹着养出的细皮嫩肉哪里受得了这种无礼的对待，她本想痛苦地皱起眉头，没想到，狂乱的摩擦竟然令自己舒爽不已。十指指缝之间冒出肥满的美乳，男人捏揉之下，她渐渐眼露春情，难以抑制地咿咿呀呀起来。

不行……我不能……

可即便她再怎么不愿，长时间的抚弄双乳与骚扰外阴，埃尔文的爱液已经浸透了自己的内裤，连最外一层的黑丝都染上了几分湿意。衬衫大开，暴徒急不可耐地卷起上衣下摆，软而热的下流舌头轻轻舔舐着金发女郎的光洁后背，男人摸索到黑丝的上沿边缘，快速剥了下来，褪至膝盖处，半裙则被撩起。

“湿透了啊，浪货。”

探手摸索了一番，得出结论后，他无情地撕烂了仅剩的衣物，蛮力之下内裤应声而碎。最后的遮蔽也被夺去，极为隐秘的私处转瞬暴露在恶徒面前，无法接受的事实令埃尔文终于无助地哭喊出声：“不要、不要！”年轻女人剧烈挣扎起来，双手不住地胡乱挥舞着。为了让其安分，男人一把抓住这作乱的手，拉直往后箍紧，自己贴上对方的背，环抱住她。

完全的力量压制。

姿势改变，波涛汹涌的胸器很快又落入了那人掌中，他再次爱不释手地摩挲起来，却沾了一手湿。这是什么？狂徒好像从没见过这种事情，不敢相信似的，反复揉搓挤压了几下埃尔文沉甸甸的奶子。受到压迫，挺立的奶头又颤颤巍巍地流出了一些液体，缓缓沿着饱胀的乳房滴落，染湿了白皙的胸部，水光润泽，好不色情。

“你还会出奶？”即便听说过非哺乳期的女性也存在分泌乳汁的现象，那人也明显吃了一惊，像是一时之间找不到形容词，卡顿了一下，“……真是，天生的骚货。”

“不是……不是的……”面对下流言语，换做平时，身为职场上的谈判好手，埃尔文一定会让对方知道什么叫做自取其辱，然而现在——深陷情欲与即将被路人强奸的恐惧之中，她只能做到机械式的摇头反对。

男人却不理会她的辩驳，径自说完自己的判断，一手不紧不慢地按压把玩着埃尔文紧实的乳房，一手扶着自己勃起的阴茎，对准了早已濡湿的穴口。股间黏腻无比，毫无阻碍地，那粗大的龟头瞬间就顺利滑了进去。

“呜！”一声悲鸣之后，没戴安全套的滚烫阳具就这样直接插进了她狭窄的蜜穴。坠入了羞愧与悔恨的地狱，埃尔文感受着男人的暴虐，仿佛整个人都被他干穿了。自己在暗巷里被根本不认识的人强奸了，对方的鸡巴正捅着自己的逼，而且没有戴套，之后说不定还会连续把一股一股污秽不堪的精液射在自己阴道里，甚至可能会让自己怀孕。这个认知分明应该让她羞愧不已，可她竟然鬼使神差地兴奋起来。

不……利威尔还在等我回去……

没有给她在道德与情欲之间摇摆不定的机会，坚硬的阳具已极尽所能地捣进紧致高热的阴道，媚肉不由自主地顺从包裹住了柱身，然而男人丝毫没有怜惜之意，野兽一般地啃食着猎物。

“真紧……”他满足地喟叹出声，坚挺的凶器在湿滑的甬道里冲撞抽插，手指放肆地在埃尔文乳晕上打着圈，挑逗着，践踏着她的尊严，操干间依然不放过可怜的受难者，抓起头发，将那颗满是香汗的脑袋向后拽了几分，特意她的征询意见，“骚货，爽不爽？”

“利、利威尔……救救……我……”女人没听见似的，喃喃道。

“你对象？”男人轻笑出声。也许是雄性的自尊心作祟，律动了几下之后他的阴茎竟然又硬了几分，正顶得埃尔文快要发狂之际，忽然硬生生地停了下来。

“我和他，谁操得你更舒服？”拉长了语调，男人再次问道。

可恶至极的手换了阵地，轻轻按捏起最为敏感的阴蒂，埃尔文顿时短促地尖叫了一声。

“说啊。”

见埃尔文紧紧地抿住了嘴，那人也没有强求，放开了手，扣住女人腰身，继而重新狠操起来：“不说也没关系。我会操到你愿意开口。”

“不要……不要……”埃尔文带着哭腔的哀求被男人顶撞得支离破碎，几不成句。身体燥热万分，一开口又是黏腻的呻吟叫床声，好不容易才说出完整的字节，“啊……呜……求求你……”

假如此刻有什么人路过这条巷子，就能看到这样极富冲击力的香艳一幕：一位身材凹凸有致的女性哭喊着，眼角泛红，面颊上是浅浅的泪痕，随着男人的操干，不时地滚落新的泪珠。趁着对方肉棒稍稍回退的空当，她奋力扭动着，想要挣扎摆脱男人的拥抱与抽插，但很快又被对方捉住大腿根，扣得更紧，再次将勃发的阳具一插到底，不知顶到了小穴里的什么地方，女人登时凄惨地叫了出来。那人一边狠命操着年轻女人，一边拖着她向后退了一些，受辱的女人无力地伸出双手试图抓住什么，然而她的面前只有一堵旧墙，最后只得用手掌扶住自己，保持着最后的平衡。

重力作用下，女人浑圆的巨乳沉沉地坠着。深色的奶头微微颤抖，呼吸起伏之间惹人遐思，先前拨弄抓揉许久，上面甚至清晰地留下了犯人浅红指印。激烈的律动使得那对光滑细腻的奶子不停地前后晃动，上面湿淋淋的，不知是眼泪还是什么液体。过于沉重的负担，过于强烈的快感，都让年轻女人支撑不住，双腿不住地打颤。而强奸她的男人几乎是掐着后者的腰在操弄，猛力地像是要把睾丸也一并插入对方的阴道一般。女人低低的啜泣与动情的淫叫，两人股间色情的肉体碰撞声与黏腻的水声，偶尔暴力抽打紧致翘臀的脆响声，都让男人更加兽性大发。

“不要了……真的不要了……我受不了了……”埃尔文临近崩溃边缘，男人在她身上肆意凌虐，不时把她一双美乳变着法地揉按挤压。奶水越冒越多，下身也是一片淫液，私处卷曲的阴毛已是完全湿透，抽插之间不断地被对方饱胀的卵蛋刮蹭顶撞着。

对于接下来即将发生的事情，她隐隐猜到了结局，埃尔文既害怕又期待——男友利威尔从来不会这样粗暴地对她，可她无法否认，这种无人夜巷里狂乱的强奸确确实实使自己性欲高涨，阴部持续溢出透明的蜜汁，好让那根作乱的肉棒进出自如。

“哈……待会儿就射给你。从此以后，你的身体里永远都会有我的味道。”男人贴近她的耳朵，含住埃尔文小巧可爱的耳垂，含糊不清地说道。

永远都会留下被强奸的印记。极其恶劣的诅咒，埃尔文不由自主地抖了一抖，她不敢想这之后利威尔会怎么看待自己，屈辱地闭上了眼睛。

“求求你……不要射在里面……连利威尔都没有内射过……”埃尔文几乎是神智不清地吐出求饶的话。她想用柔弱的身躯反抗，可私处的软肉却无视自己的意愿，紧紧绞着男人坚硬无比的火热肉棒。

为什么要拒绝快感？

你这是在背叛利威尔。

两种声音在耳边萦绕，焦灼的她还在用混乱状态地头脑挣扎着，然而此时粗大的龟头已经深深地贯穿了埃尔文，无情地插到最内部，一切都无可挽回了，男人抖动着射了出来。那人的精液极多，连射了几股，白浊甚至溢出了穴口。

“利威尔……呜……救我……”她绝望地念着男友的名字。男人抽出半软的阳具，一手箍住埃尔文的奶子与上半身，一手快速碾压揉搓着她充血的阴蒂，无视女人的哀鸣，专心致志地探索着埃尔文的身体，不多时那灵活的手指直接伸进了她的体内。似乎是极为熟悉里面的构造，他一下子就找到了G点所在，轻轻按了几下，埃尔文压制已久的情欲瞬间爆发了。

“不要！啊……不要……别碰我！别、啊——啊啊啊啊——！！”

如同被电击一般，暖流从下体扩散到全身，她剧烈痉挛起来。被指奸的埃尔文弓起身，丰满圆润的乳房跳动着，不断溢出的奶水四处喷溅，被汗水浸湿的金色头发不再整洁，凌乱不堪。同一时间，女人下半身激射出一股淡淡的液体。她半挂在腿上的丝袜，甚至是她站立的地方，全都被那些透明液体沾湿了。

埃尔文潮吹了。

这漫长到折磨的交媾终于结束，被强奸者送上高潮后，金发女郎完全脱力，本就微微弯曲的膝盖彻底折了下去，转瞬就要跌坐在粗糙的地上——

“小心。”一双湿润的手温柔地抱住了她。埃尔文顺势翻身，面对面赖进那人怀里，小声抱怨。

“呼——演得好累。但是好爽，利威尔也是，对不对？我叫你名字的时候，你又变大了。”柔软的手臂搂紧对方的脖颈，她用脸颊蹭着男人汗湿的颈窝，微微抬头，亲昵地与他唇舌相接。

“刚才怎么回事。你被下药了？”吻毕，利威尔紧了紧双臂，更贴近了埃尔文一些，却没接她的话。

“我自己吃的。没事的啦利威尔不用担心，只玩这一次，对身体负荷不大。”女人娇笑道，靠着利威尔恢复了站立的姿势，“利威尔背我去大路上吧，我走不动了。”

“我们打车回去好了。对了——你还带刀了？”

“是车钥匙。上来吧，我背你。”利威尔并没有反对。

“呃……”忽然想起了什么似的，埃尔文皱着眉，低头打量了一会自己湿透的黑丝，快速扒了下来，连同内裤残骸一起打包扔进了转角的垃圾桶。

“好了。走吧。”

出租车后座上，大概是缓过劲来了，埃尔文拉着利威尔的手一直说个不停，堪称骚扰。后者眼神警告了几次，却不管用。

“刚刚会不会真的怀孕啊，你射了好多进来……”佯装苦恼，金发女郎撅起嘴，拨弄了一下头发，上半身又往利威尔身上倾斜了几度。

司机：“……”

“下面好难受，黏糊糊的。”衬衫扣子没几粒好的，只是松松地拢了拢，埃尔文穿着这样的衬衫，扭着腰对着男友，导致乳沟几乎冲着利威尔的脸。

司机：“…………”

“利——威——尔——你摸摸看，是不是都流出来了啊。”她说着，就拽着男友的手往裙下的真空地带探。

司机：“………………”

利威尔忍无可忍地亲了上去。

黑暗中，埃尔文露出一个奸计得逞的笑容。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 司机OS:钞票我出了，你俩给我下去腻歪！顺便重金求一双没听过这话的耳朵。
> 
> p.s. 拿到文姐写好的剧本，看了自己台词的利哥：地铁老爷爷看手机.jpg


End file.
